


I Bet You Never Kissed

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96liners for life, Alternate Universe - College/University, Betting, Boys Kissing, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, just wanna do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: "I bet you never kissed." Changkyun said to Jihoon who's minding his own business.





	I Bet You Never Kissed

__"I bet you never kissed before." Changkyun said to Jihoon who's minding his own business.

"Oh, _Kyunnie_, don't do that to him. Jihoon's the type to save his first kiss for his husband, right?" Jaehwan added in mockery and Jihoon glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

"What makes you think so?" Jihoon then asked to Changkyun.

"I mean, you never ever been in a relationship, you never do one night stands, you don't parties and always cooped up in your studio." Changkyun reasoned and Jihoon hummed because okay maybe he's right.

"Well, have you ever kissed?" Jaehwan asked and Jihoon shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Aww, that's cute. Is Jihoonie embarrassed to admit it?" Changkyun cooed before clapping his hands together."How about we help you?"

"Help me with what?"

"We can help you lose the virginity of your lips! And maybe down there too." Changkyun continued with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"How would you do it?" Jihoon asked, taking an interest in the offer.

"10 bucks for you if you kissed someone by the end of this day." He said with a grin.

Jihoon frowned. "You're trying to buy me?"

"What's better motivation than money?"

"Sure but 10 bucks are too cheap, don't you think? We're talking about my lips' virginity here."

"Then 15?" Jaehwan tried.

Jihoon shook his head. "50 from each of you."

"What? I'm broke!" Jaehwan cried out.

"Well, guess my lips will stay a virgin."

"Fine, fine. 50 from each of us. Hwan, you can pay me in installments." Changkyun agreed immediately and Jihoon laughed.

"Deal. But seriously, what's with you guys and your obsession with my love life."

"We just don't want to see you die alone." Jaehwan said and Changkyun nodded beside him.

Jihoon hummed and get up. "Come on."

"Where to?"

"Looking for a guy for me to kiss, duh."

Changkyun and Jaehwan looked at each others then shook their heads in amusement. "The power of money."

Jihoon brought them to the dance building for some reason and the shortest was humming softly as he looked around.

"Why are we here, Jihoon?" Jaehwan asked in confusion.

"Like I said, searching for a guy." Jihoon answered and when he saw a group of people surrounding someone, he smiled to himself. "Let's go."

Taking a big stripes to the group, Jihoon aimed for the blonde guy in the middle. Grabbing onto the front of his shirt before clashing their lips together.

Surprised gasps were heard all around them and Jaehwan as well as Changkyun watched Jihoon in horror because _HOLY FUCK YOU DON'T JUST RANDOMLY KISS ANYONE IN THE BROAD DAYLIGHT._

They were immediately trying to pull Jihoon away but the blonde instead wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist and deepened the kiss.

When they broke away, blonde licked his lips while running his fingers through Jihoon's hair. "Hi?"

"Hello." Jihoon returned with a big smile before pulling away to face his still stunned friends.

"Jihoon what the fu-"

"Jaehwan, Changkyun, let me introduce you." He said with an innocent smile. "My boyfriend, Soonyoung."

"What!?" Everyone screamed in unison.

Jihoon laughed at their expression. "Surprise bitches, I'm not a virgin. But a deal is a deal, pay up."

Begrudgingly, Changkyun handed him the cash while Jaehwan stayed stunned.

"Come on, Hwannie." Jihoon laughed, hand outstretched as Jaehwan slowly reached for his wallet and gave him10 buck.

"Kyun, I'll pay you later."

And Changkyun paid for the rest 40.

Jihoon blew them a kiss as he put the cash into his pocket.

"What's this about?" Soonyoung finally asked after witnessing the whole thing.

"Idiots thought I've never kissed. They said they'll give me money if I kiss someone today and here we are." He grinned, pulling away but Soonyoung kept him in place. He looked up with a raised brow.

"You can't just come and kiss me and then go away like that." He said, lips hovering on top of Jihoon's as he pressed softly.

"Yeah? Then what do I do?"

"Are you done for the day?"

"No, I still have class."

"Ditch it. Jihoon's friends, I'm taking him with me." And with that, Jihoon was dragged away; leaving both Changkyun and Jaehwan still in shock over what just happened.

Jaehwan then exhaled slowly. "Dude, I think we just got robbed."

"No, we _WERE_ robbed."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so badly written but i hope u enjoy  
As always I can't title


End file.
